Gone Fishing
by gatehead81
Summary: FLUFFY BUNNY SHIP ALERT! We all know Carter's password in series ten is FISHING. So what was her old password and what was the big event that caused her to change it? S/J ship. Rated Kplus. Romance/Friendship.


**AN: No idea why my brain has ran off on a seemingly permanent Jack/Sam ship after ship adventure but can't seem to staunch the flow enough to get back to my bigger fics! Sorry to those who are waiting for an update, it's coming I promise...**

**Not entirely sure where this came from, plotlessness in the extreme with a reference to one line in "Crystal Skull" Just a random thought really...**

**Summary: FLUFFY BUNNY SHIP ALERT! We all know Carter's password in series ten is FISHING. So what was her old password and what was the big event that caused her to change it? S/J ship. Rated Kplus. Romance/Friendship.**

* * *

><p>GONE FISHING<p>

* * *

><p>Sam Carter pulled her robe tight, sat down and booted up her computer. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. The thought of the seven new letters she was about to start using made her heart flutter and her whole body flood with warmth.<p>

Her old password 'n1nt3nd0s' had served her for a long time, ever since he had made her smile in the briefing room all those years ago.

"_Hey! If you had been listening you'd know that Nintendos pass through everything..."_

It wasn't the word, it was the way he had forgotten himself as he passionately defended her, that had made her change it to that. It reminded her of why she had fell for him in the first place.

But now things had moved on and it was time for an upgrade and nothing would suit better than the supposed event that had finally changed everything.

She sighed and looked at the blinking cursor. But before she even so much as got the chance to input a single letter a hand reached over her shoulder and abruptly closed the lid.

"I told you, no communicating with the outside world! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"But Jack, I..."

"Ah!" he held up a finger, his bathrobe swinging about as he turned. "You promised!" he reminded her.

Sam blew a breath out between pouty lips. She had promised him. "Fi-ine!" she declared rising from her chair to pull him close. He was kind of cool to the touch. "You need to warm up, what have you been up to?"

"Was out getting logs for the fire."

Sam's eyebrows flicked up. "Dressed like that? Are you mad?" she questioned, giving his bare chest an appraising sweep.

"No, not mad. Just...determined."

Since they arrived at the cabin he had insisted that the fire be lit the whole time, even if that meant venturing out in the middle of the night in a blizzard to fetch more wood. That was how they had finally ended up naked and in each other's arms. Sure stripping off and making love had been on the cards from before they even left but now Sam was wondering if that had been his plan all along.

"What?" he asked her as he watched her reach a new conclusion. After nine years they could read every little detail about each other and had to work hard to hide things, not that they ever really did that much anymore.

"You deliberately waited didn't you?"

"Waited...what?" Jack, whilst he knew her well wasn't sure, in this instance, where her mind had jumped to. Had she figure out his plan already? Surely not?

"Last night. You waited till the storm was at its worst knowing that you would get so soaked and so shivery that I would have to be the one to strip you."

Jack dropped his head in relief, so she hadn't figure out why they were here. "You got me." he confessed "I'm so totally busted. But it worked though didn't it?" He smiled as she shook her head at him.

"Jack O'Neill, sometimes I could just..."

"Just what? Kiss me?"

"No."

"No!"

"Uh-uh." she told him already laying her lips on his. "Sometimes I could thump you."

"Thump me!" Jack pulled back a little, he hadn't actually expected her to say that.

"Yes thump you." She dunted a closed fist lightly against his chest. "Thump you, bite you, eat you... Rip all your clothes off and make you insane with pleasure... Have you make me insane with pleasure!" Her voice was intense and she watched it paralyse him. Smiling she shoved him hard and he reeled backwards onto the couch.

"Oof! Sam!" he cried out, shocked by her actions.

She landed on top of him. "But you couldn't wait could you? After all this time you still had to play it your way and lure me into a trap. Half an hour before midnight Jack, half a freakin' hour!"

Her hands played up through his hair and made him breathless.

"I didn't hear you compl..."

She shut him up with a kiss, she wasn't done talking. "You drag me up here ahead of schedule, against my better judgement, that's fine I can handle that. But then you announce to Daniel over the phone, that you banned me from using, that you finally succeeded in taking me fishing! Despite the fact that it's January in Minnesota and everyone knows you don't have fish in your pond and that I hate fishing and would never be here with you for that reason. And_ then..._" She ran her hands up inside his robe, rubbing circles across his chest and over his bare shoulders, warming him up. "Then half an hour before we finally get to officially be together, you coerce me into breaking the rules."

This time she did thump him. "Ow!" he declared, scowling and rubbing his chest.

"Damn you, Jack O'Neill, damn you, we were so close!"

"Oh please, like you didn't think it was hot. And besides we didn't actually break any of the rules until after midnight. I made quite sure about that."

"So making out and rolling around naked in front of the fire isn't breaking the rules?"

"No."

"No?" she stared at him wondering if that was the case why they hadn't done it years ago.

He relented "Well maybe just a little, but we didn't break the big rule properly until it later, much, much later." he grinned, pleased with himself.

She sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder. The man was impossible. He knew how much she wanted to wait until everything was all legal and safe but he hadn't wanted that and so had found himself a compromise. Once more her fist landed on his chest.

"Will you stop that!" he demanded, taking her bunched fingers into his hand and holding them still. "It hurts!"

"Oh what is the big strong General afraid of getting beat up by a girl?"

He laughed. "Oh you're hardly a girl Samantha. Try kick-ass fighting machine who just happens to be one of the highest ranking and most decorated female officer in USAF history!"

"So I'm not a girl?"

"No definitely not."

Her face was falling into a dangerous scowl so he spoke quickly. "You are a woman." he said "A fine, sexy, strong capable woman who I find completely irresistible and just want to bed down over and over again. Now what say you and I do a little more fishing, eh?"

Sam held herself still over the top of him for a few moments absorbing his words. There was a flash of complete and utter excitement and expectation behind his eyes. Suddenly she knew why they were here. Kissing him deeply she wondered where in the cabin he was hiding the ring.

As her hands roamed around a bit she felt his fingers protectively clamp around something small and square in his robe pocket and all thoughts of changing her password temporarily disappeared from even the recesses of her mind.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I don't know what actually changed, or why they got permission to be together at this stage, but saying as how it is a fanfic I don't suppose it really matters that much. I would also envisage from this point on that Sam might wear Jack's ring...her ring, on her dog-tags, keeping it close to her heart... but hey, that's just me :)<strong>


End file.
